Digimon-Journey
by Rune Saint
Summary: Summer camp was going fine for Zane and Rosalie Phoenix before there were transported to the digital with their friends Tai, Matt, Sora, TK, Izzy, Joe and Mimi


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon all characters belong to Toei Animation Except my OC's and they're Digimon

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Zane P.O.V

It all started when the weather went completely out of control like places that were meant to be blazing hot in the summer become freezing cold and other places got flooded which and ocean of chocolate sauce.

At the time I didn't know any of this was going on because I was at camp while another kids were goofing off I was sitting in a tree reading my favourite book (PJO the Titans Curse if you were wondering) when it started to snow in the middle of July totally weird and it gets worse you won't believe what happen to me and eight other kids by the way my name is Jesse Zane Phoenix but you can call me Zane the another eight people were my Younger sister Rosalie then there where Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa Joe Kido and Matt's Takeru T.K. Takaish.

So there we were in the middle of camp when the when a huge blizzard come out of no where needless to say the canoe Race's where cancelled

Tai-So lets have toboggan races instead

TK- I'm going to build the biggest snowman

Matt- TK be careful

Sora it's freezing and I didn't bring a jacket

Joe-I was worried I catch a summer cold but this is even worse

Mimi- why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots

Rosalie-I agree why didn't I pack my snow suit

Zane - Because you couldn't decide which snow suit to pack

Rosalie- Shut up

Then I looked up at the sky and See a green swirl in the sky Izzy get out here you got to see this What is it Izzy asks Maybe an aurora Sora answers You mean the Aurora Borealis the northern lights that's impossible you see that in Alaska where way to far south Izzy replies Maybe we should get back inside before we come down with ammonia Joe Says and miss this the sky is like short circuiting Matt stats when the green swirly thing sends things off at as Duck Rosalie Says as the things hit the ground causing snow to fly .

Is everyone ok Tai asks Fine I reply What are there I ask Izzy get down to look at one meteors he says when Bubble type thing emerge from the holes where meteor type things landed so it's not meteors Izzy concludes Tai reach's out and grabs one first and we all follow I open my hand an see a electric device it was a square except the corners had circles taken out of them and a antenna in one of them I was focused on the device when I heard the words surf up I looked to see a massive wave then I was falling and screaming.

Rosalie POV

I Wake up to someone calling my name Rose Rosalie What the hell I think when I see a weird creature looking at me with big purple eyes the creature it's elf was a yellow and white Fur ball Argh I scream there's no need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you the Fur ball says who and what are you I'm Wolmon and I'm a digimon.

Rosalie I hear a voice behind me say I turn around to see my older brother. Zane I say Zane wait up I hear another voice say behind Zane I see another Fur ball except this one is Red with Blue eyes and two Mini green horns on it's head sorry Medamon Zane says another one I say Rosalie this is Medamon my own personal digimon Zane says Oh this is Wolmon I say pointing to the Yellow and white Fur ball Hi nice to meet ya Wolmon Zane says Nice to meet you too Zane Wolmon Replies

Come on we need to find the other's Zane says as he as he picks up Medamon and walks past me Ok I reply I pick up Wolmon and walk after so what do you think are friends are going to think about are new friends I ask I think that there got new friends as well He replies why do you think that I reply because if we got one each it's logical to think that there each got one as well he replies good point I say hey over there Matt TK Tai Sora Izzy he says Zane Rosalie There reply so you guys got one too Tai asks Greetings Humans I'm Medamon and this is Wolmon Medamon replies as there jump down to join there friends there 5 of them one is a pink head with long ears other is a pink radish there's also a pink ghost, a long pink one with legs and long ears and the last one is has covering it except its face and has a blue horn sticking out of its head.

Who are your friends I ask this is Koromon Tai said pointing to the pink head this Tsunomon Matt said holding up the one with the horn I'm Yokomon the Long pink one says and I'm Tokomon the Radish says Motimon the pink Ghost says nice to meet ya all Zane says Nice to meet you too the digimon reply.

Then I hear a scream and turn to see where it comes from heeellpp help, help me this thing it won't leave me alone Joe says Who are you calling a thing I'm no stuffed animal this new digimon says the names Bukamon the Digimon Bukamon finishes. Bukamon looks like a brown seal with red hair

What's wrong with you guys don't you see this creature hanging off me and those creatures standing right eh there every where what are there Joe finishes

Where digimon digital monsters the digimon in unison Digital monsters? Tai asks yeah digimon the digimon reply But where much more then that Koromon says where kind of cute Koromon finishes and very loyal Tsunomon say with beautiful hair Yokomon says or maybe no hair not all Motimon says we can funny Bukamon says and adorable Tokomon says But don't let all that fool ya Medamon says were also very Courageous he finishes his sentence where also determined and stubborn Wolmon concludes.

It's a pleasure to meet each of you my names Tai and these are my friends from camp I like you to meet

Sora- nice place you have here except of as

And the self presumed cool one over there is Matt -No autographs please

And this is Joe I shake hands if you had any

That's Mr Calm Zane- as said before nice to meet ya

The one next to him is his younger sister Rosalie – Hi you're all so cute

Izzy here's are computer expert –Do you have Internet access

Last but not lest this little guy is- TK call me TK and I'm not as small as I look

There now is that every one everybody Tai concludes hey what about the girl with the funny pink hat? Sora asks Now, now her name is Mimi I reply Relax she's probably of picking flowers or going on a nature hunt Zane says then we all turn as we hear a scream Somebody help me? Ok so she's not picking flowers or going on a nature hunt Izzy replies.

We start running in the way the scream came from Mimi were are you Tai asks there she is Sora says as Mimi runs out from behind tree with a green Digimon and fall down as a huge red bug fly's through the trees It's that huge bug again Tai says Mimi are you alright the green digimon asks Think so Mimi replies Don't worry Mimi Tanemon is here to protect you Tanemon stats Sora goes up to Mimi and kneels down don't worry Mimi Sora says oh Sora Mimi replies as we hear the bug come back time to go Zane says and we run as fast as we can in the opposite direction with the Giant Bug behind as down Matt says we get down this in time as the bug fly's over as Will this nightmare never end my mum is going to want a complete and total refund Joe complains I'm 100% sure this isn't part of the camp Joe Zane says here he comes again Yokomon says as the he fly's over as again That's it no more running away Tai says what else can we do? Sora asks She's right there's no why we can fight that thing Matt says not and win anyway Izzy concludes as the bug starts to come back and we run again.

We stop when we reach a cliff great anyone bring a helicopter Matt asks sarcastically I would prefer a jetpack I reply Tai walks to the edge be careful Tai Sora says there no way down were going to have to find another way Tai says another way where I ask the trees rustle behind as Hit the deck Zane says as the bug bursts through the trees. Tai watch out Sora says Here I go Koromon says jumping forward past Tai and shoots bubbles out his mouth he also it's the bugs head with his and falls to the ground Not again Tai says As the rest of the Digimon jump and attack the giant bug with bubbles to get knock to the ground but there made the bug Crash.

We ran up to are personal digimon you ok Wolmon I ask fine he replies that was one of the bravest and stupidest things I've every seen I told him he just slimed at me. I could hear the others talking to there digimon Zane was telling Medamon how worried he was about him and you could actually see the worry on Zane's face which was weird cause there only other times I've seen him worry was when I broke my are when I was 7 and during the terrorists attacks when I was 4.

There was a roar from trees Oh no Joe says Why won't this guy leave as alone Zane says as he runs to where Tai is we follow his lead and run to were Tai and Koromon are as the Bug comes out of the trees standing and stares at as I was hoping we had seen the last of him Sora says Me too guess he has other plans tai replies I knew I should brought my Bug spray Matt says Ok get reading to run Tai says no we fight Koromon says What? Zane asks Koromon's right it's time to stand and fight Medamon says there right it's time show what where made of Motimon says Yeah Right Yokomon says no way it's hopeless your no match for him Yokomon Sora replies then the digimon started struggling trying to get free you sure Wolmon I ask yeah Wolmon replies you too Tanemon Mimi asks ah ha Tanemon replies Sorry Tai Koromon says yeah Zane sorry but no choice Medamon says as the digimon break out of are grip and race towards the huge bug.

Come on digimon Koromon says It useless Yokomon Sora says Wait don't do it Tsunomon Matt says don't go Motimon Izzy says don't go TK says Turn around came back Bukamon Joe says Tanemon be careful Mimi cries Don't get hurt Wolmon I say Kick his Arse Medamon No don't Koromon came back Tai shouts as the Digimon are engulfed in energy.

Koromon Digivovle to

Agumon

Yokomon Digivovle to

Biyomon

Motimon Digivovle to

Tentamon

Tsunomon Digivovle to

Gabumon

Tokomon Digivovle to

Patamon

Bukamon Digivovle to

Gomamon

Tanemon Digivovle to

Palmon

Wolmon Digivovle to

Raimon

Medamon Digivovle to

Shadowmon

Where the digimon once where different looking creatures,

Where Koromon once stood now stood an orange lizard.

Where Yokomon once stood was a pink Bird.

Where Motimon once was there was now a red insect.

Where Tsunomon Stood was now a Dog with blue and white fur a yellow horn sticking out its head.

What was once Tokomon orange small Tokomon but instead of ears had wings.

Where Bukamon was now there was a white seal with four legs he still had he's red hair

Where Tanemon once stood was now a green thing with arms legs and flower hair.

Where once stood my fur ball Wolmon now stood a monkey that was silver with Dark blue stripes.

And last but not lest what was once the fur ball that actually made my brother show worry was now a mini Black Panther with a purple underbelly.

The Digimon jump at the Bug but the throw the of if that's the way you want it the lizard said Pepper breath as a fire ball came of its mouth and hit the bug the Bug tried to fly but was caught when the green plant thing said poison ivy and it's claws stretched out and wrapped around the bugs leg pulling it down to earth as the flying Tokomon was in the air boom bubble and hit the on the head with a blast of air when the insect (Motimon) super shocker and a blast of lightning hit the bug the pink bird hit the bug with Spiral Twister Green Energy came out the birds mouth in a spiral and hot the bug Light ball the Monkey said as a ball of light shoot out of the monkeys hand the dog was next blue blast a beam of water came out of the dogs mouth Night Bomb of black energy shot out of the panther's mouth as the seal rolled under one of the bug's legs making in fall to one knee all together the lizard says Pepper breath, blue blaster, Spiral twister, Boom bubble, Super Shocker, Light ball, Night Bomb the Digimon attack again causing a Hugh fire on the Bugs chest making the bug fall backwards

The digimon ran back to there partners we did it told you we could do it the lizard says

So what did you think the monkey ask me you pretty cool for a monkey I reply I hear a growl oh no I think Tai watch out Zane Shouts as the bug tries to get Tai and the Lizard there dodge but the Bugs pincers crush through the cliff causing it to Crack and fall

A/N Insect refers to Tentamon

Chapter 2: The Rise of Greymon


End file.
